


Cake

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: The sides throw a surprise party for Roman’s name-iversary.





	Cake

“Surprise!”

Roman stopped in his tracks, staring at his two—no, three—friends. They were holding out a cake that was somehow a mixture of all three’s artistic styles at once. The frosting was extremely even with neat trim, which was an obvious Logan quirk, and there was a beautiful portrait of Roman on one side of the top that was from Virgil. Patton’s little touch was the neat lettering of “Happy ‘Birthday’ Roman!” (the quotes were from Logan because “it literally is not his birthday, Patton!”) with a tiny frosting illustration of a puppy. It was adorable.

“Oh my stars! Thank you all so much! This is incredible,” Roman gushed, rushing forward to get a closer look.

“Well, it’s a special day, Ro! We learned your name a year ago. You’ve grown so much.” Patton’s words were soft, though their implications were still there.

“Look, Princey,” Virgil began, rolling his eyes. “Patton just means that you’ve learned not to be an asshole. You’re actually, like, sorta nice now.”

Roman smiled gently at his emo nightmare. “Not doing too shabby yourself.”

“And it is also the one year anniversary of our fantastic rap battle. I must say, although your rhymes were weak, and your form was sloppy at times, you are a very worthy opponent. I am lucky to have someone as witty as you as a friend.”

“Logan, shut up,” Roman said with a laugh, gently nudging his friend’s shoulder.

“So… Cake?” Patton asked gleefully, obviously wanting some of the sugary treat. Then he would go cuddle Roman, but first: cake.

“Of course, darling dad! Let’s dig in!”


End file.
